The present invention relates to a clean detergent providing device which is attached to a shaft of a cleaning tool and has a valve to control the amount of the detergent entering into the shaft in which water stream flows.
A conventional cleaning tool such as a mop generally includes a shank with a handle and a mophead. A squeeze means is connected to the shank and is able to squeeze the mop. The latest mop has a passage defined in the shank so that the shank can be connected with a hose to send water to the mop via the passage. A tank for receiving clean detergent is attached to the shank and a switch is controlled by the user to spray the detergent to the floor so that the mop may clean the position of the floor with the detergent mixed with water on the floor. The detergent cannot be mixed with the water before it contacts the floor and the detergent could attached on an outside of the mop and/or the shank because the detergent is injected by a rough way.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clean detergent providing device for a cleaning tool which comprises a tube for connecting with a handle and a mophead of the cleaning tool. A first aperture and a second aperture are respectively defined radially through the tube. A tank is connected to the tube with a first connection member and a second connection member connected therebetween. The first connection member communicates with the first aperture and an interior of the tank. The second connection member communicates with the second aperture and extends through a first end of the tank. A hole is defined through the second connection member and located in the tank. A valve is movably received in the second connection member and movably seals the second aperture and the hole. A piston is movably received in the tank and a spring is biased between and end plate and the piston. A cap is connected to a second end of the tank and retains the piston. The first connection member communicates with a space between the cap and the piston.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a clean detergent providing device wherein the detergent enters in the tube of the cleaning tool and mixes with the water before contacting the ground or floor.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.